


8 times someone saved Legend and 1 time Legend saved someone.

by SpecktacularWind



Series: LinkedZombieverse [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Protective Legend (Linked Universe), Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Time (Linked Universe) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecktacularWind/pseuds/SpecktacularWind
Summary: Legend had wanted to end it all so many times. But he couldn't because people would always stop him. Now, he saves someone, and he understands.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LinkedZombieverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Wild(Attempt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own LinkedZombieverse or LinkedUniverse. Credit to Scribb-Dibbs and Jojo56830 respectively.

Legend was standing near a cliff, watching the beautiful morning sun rise.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, the damp air around him sending him chills. He chose this spot, and yet it felt cruel to him. How he would die watching the best view he'd ever seen in several years. He looked down at his hand, the metallic rusty gun in his hand shining slightly with the lighting.

He gave a small sigh and lifted the gun near his temple. He felt the coldness of the trigger on his finger, the tears stinging in his eyes. He pulled the trigger and waited.

There was a click.

_Nothing happened?_

He was still standing, the soft air breeze tickling his skin. He looked to his side and saw the nonchalant stare of Wild. He sighed and knew what the veteran had to say. 

"If you're here to scold me, just get on with it"

"You know I'm not the type to scold others."

Legend chose not to speak.

"Just don't do it again and I won't tell Time. You know how he gets, the son of a bitch."

Legend nodded, knowing full well that Time would tear him a new one. He stayed staring ahead, the sun setting already, the stars shining in front of the two teens.

"I'm gonna head back. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Here," Wild handed him his ammunition." I snatched it before you left. No one goes alone to a cliff with a gun, especially if their excuse is sight seeing."

Legend gave a small chuckle." Sure, not 4 years ago, but that seemed like a good excuse, given our current situation." Wild nodded and bumped his shoulder." Take care idiot."

Legend stayed staring at Wild's back. How did the older one know he wouldn't just pull the trigger again? Maybe he could tell he lost the motivation to do it. Whatever his reasoning, Legend didn't pull the trigger. He stayed watching the stars, each twinkling brightly in the sky. "I wish you were here." He mumbled and laid down, his strawberry blond hair tickling his neck as he slowly fell asleep on the cliff.

Wild, even though he said he'd go back, stayed watching from a good spot a few feet away. He made sure Legend was left alone all night long.


	2. Wind(Attempt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another excuse to say you'll get through it and things will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 after 3 months! Sorry for the wait!

Another day, another excuse to say you'll get through it and things will get better. Legend and Wind were walking on a deserted road. Broken cars, street lights toppled down, houses left to rot.. Bodies everywhere. This clearly was a place where people couldn't hide anymore.   
"Where are the others?" Wind asked sheepishly, staying close to Legend's side. "They're at the randevu Wild told us to meet at. Shouldn't be that far." Wind was uncomfortable with all the rotting bodies scattered throughout the neighborhood. Legend however, wasn't fazed by anything. He just kept looking forward with a blank face. "Legend." "Yeah?" Wind was nervous, he's never asked someone this. As stupid as it was, curiosity was something he always had. "Why.. Why aren't you scared of death? You always have a relaxed face when we see people die.. Why?" Legend let go of Wind's hand with force. Walking faster, this time his faced looked irritated.

"Wait, Legend!" Wind said hurriedly as he caught up with the older teen. "Legend come on, don't be like that! I'm sorry! I just-" Legend turned around quickly shoved Wind hard to where he almost fell on his ass. "Just what? Huh?! You think I don't know death? You're not the only one who's fucking lost people Wind. You're not fucking special! Look around you, there's bodies everywhere!" Legend kept yelling, more venom was heard in his tone. "You think I don't know what the fuck has been happening for the past four years?!"   
"Legend please I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" Legend just scoffed at the sailor. "Sure you fucking didn't. I watched one of my best fucking friends get slaughtered by a pack of lurkers right in front of me! I know what death fucking is Wind!!"  
Both just stood stairing in silence, the sun was setting down fast behind the city buildings. The scavenger finally broke the silence. "Now let's just get back to the others. And forget this ever 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 happened." Both kept on walking again, not daring to speak to each other for the rest of the day. Wind kept his head low, tailing right behind the now angered teen. Today was such an okay day until now...

The air was tense around the two, even after they reached the others. "Legend, Wind," Time stared from his spot in the edge of their camp. "Did something happen?" The camp got quiet, neither Legend nor Wind answering the question. Both simply just looked away from each other. Wild came back with some ingredients for tonight's dinner. Immediately nothing something's off. "So, who argued this time?" He said as he sat near the pot of warm food. "Another day, another argument like always. Every day's the same."  
Legend excused himself for a bit and walked into the woods they were near. It had been a while before Wind stood up and followed after him soon after. He wanted to try and apologize again. "Legend?" He called for the older teen when, forgeting that ears are always listening, he spotted a lurker. He stepped behind a bit, but a twig broke at the weight of his foot. The air seemed to freeze as the monster turned it's head fast towards him. Sunken black eyes met his own, it was blind, but it already caught Wind's sent. Realizing a fresh meal was in front of it.  
Wind's stomach dropped and his mind seemed to blank when the lurker opened it's mangled jaw wide, many sharp teeth stained with dry blood, drool dripping out of it's mouth. The lurker screeched loudly, charging fast at Wind.

Wind let out a shrill scream, the lurker on top of him, pining him down, it's claws digging into his skin. He heard a loud 'thump!', the lurker flying a few feet away. He looked to where he assumed the lurker's attacker and saw Legend, breathing heavily, his gun ready as he fired at the lurker's head. Wind broke as he scrambled to his feet and hugged Legend, crying, mostly from fear but because he hurt Legend. He apologized as he felt Legend wraps his arms around him and rub his back. They stayed like that for a bit longer, Legend comforting Wind. Legend helped Wind, who was slightly limping, back to the camp, where he met halfway with Twilight. Twilight picked up the younger of the two and lead them back to camp.

If Wind hadn't screamed, Legend would've pulled the trigger before he could save Wind. Guess today wasn't his day. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LinkedZombieverse belongs to Scribbdibbs and LinkedUniverse belongs to Jojo56830


	3. Time(Attempt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time looked at Legend, he was flushed and pale. "Legend?" The younger one leaned against the counter holding his left side.. Legend lifted his hand, only to see it painted red.

"Shut the fucking door, hurry!!" Both Legend and Time ran into an abandoned tiny store. Today was like any other day, running for your life hoping you'll make it to the next day. Time instinctively let Legend in first while he tailed behind.  
Time slammed and blocked the door with his body. The windows were boarded up fairly well, so lurkers won't have a chance to break through there for a while. 

However claws were already making their way inside. Desperate to grab a meal. "Find something to block the door, Legend!" Legend frantically looked around the store to find something, 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 would do. A headache started to creeping in.. Immediately Legend spotted something useful.

"Time, look!" After slicing another hand off with his knife, Time turned his attention to what Legend was pointing at. A shelf, perfect! It looks heavy and sturdy enough. "Can you hold this?" Legend ran to Time and held up the door for him. "Better pick up the pace, Old man!" 

Time quickly pushed the shelf with all of his strength. For a mere second one lurker busted the door open, but legend slammed it back shut as hard as he could. He started to feel lightheaded. Sweat was sticking his bangs to his forehead. "Time!!" With one more shove, the shelf began to fall. Legend moved out of the way and let it crash down completely.

With a loud bang, the door was finally blocked. Taking in a heavy sigh, Time rubbed his head in relief. The pack of lurkers will eventually get bored and leave to go find someone else to snack on. "That was close, huh Scavenger?" 

Time looked at Legend, he was flushed and pale. "Legend?" The younger one leaned against the counter holding his left side.. Legend lifted his hand, only to see it painted red. His vision became foggy and dark, the last thing he heard was the faint sound of his name being called as he blacked out cold.  
~~

"Legend"

He heard someone call out. His eyes snapped open, hands shaking as he lay in the surface of a sea. He sat up, looking around him, his eyes wide with fear. "Who-"

"Legend" it echoed again, a candle path illuminating his way. He stood slowly, following the path into a beach. He felt the waves crashing against his feet and could hear the soft crunch of the sand under his steps. He soon reached a town, quiet town with blooming flowers and tall grass. He kept following the path, cutting grass, moving boulders, climbing ladders and reaching a plateu. He saw long elevated stairs going up a volcano and he feared the worst.

"Legend" it called out again, the candle lighting up more as he grew closer to the top. When he finally reached it, the world grew cold and his surroundings cracked to pieces. 

"Legend" his head echoed again. Covering his ears he shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. When it stopped, he opened his eyes once again. Standing in front of him was... Himself. Alebit a bit older looking, with a long red tunic and blonde hair, it was still him. He glowed with a pink light, hand reaching out for the Scavenger. "Grab my hand," he said slowly, eyes narrowed slightly. "It's time to wake up."

"But what if I don't want to?" He quivered slightly, his gaze moving down to the hand reaching out to him.

"That's a shame," the ghost spoke softly, moving towards Legend. "I didn't wanna wake up either, back then."

Legend cast his eyes down until he could see his own shoes. The hand lifted his gaze and they made eye contact. "It's time to go," he said, moving Legend's hair out of his face and smiling. "We'll meet again, Bunny."  
~~

Legend shot up, gasping, and he felt a sharp pain on his side. He covered his mouth as he screamed into it, his eyes watering. He felt a hand place itself on his back and lay him down again, the pain reducing slightly. It was Time. His eyes glazed over and he sighed, uncovering his mouth slowly and letting it fall to his eyes. "You can sleep, Legend."

Legend nodded and let his eyes shut, slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
